Love's A Battlefield
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: This is my Sam McCall 100 Drabble Series. Written for the Soap Fan Fiction 2011 Challenge. Each drabble will feature Sam with a different man, some from GH, some from other fandoms. I decided to put this under GH, just to be safe since there will be a lot of fandoms used in this series and because I can't label each drabble with each different fandom. Warning: Contains HET.
1. Promises Don't Mean A Thing

Fandom: General Hospital/Tru Calling  
Title: Promises Don't Mean A Thing  
Characters: Sam McCall and Harrison Davies  
Pairing: Sam/Harrison  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Harrison's promises don't mean anything to Sam, if he doesn't keep his word.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tru Calling of General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 193 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 1: *Promises Don't Mean A Thing*

He was the type of man who never settled down. He didn't want kids and that had been okay with her, until the day she turned up pregnant. When Sam had told Harrison that she was pregnant, he had laughed at first, not believing her.

But when she had gone for her check-up a few days later and had brought Harrison with her the doctor had confirmed it to be true: Sam was pregnant. Even before the doctor had said the words that would confirm her pregnancy, Sam had already noticed Harrison withdrawing from her.

When they left the doctor's office she had known that it was over, that Harrison couldn't handle the idea of becoming a father. She watched as he left that night and when he tried to apologize, Sam shook her head and said, "You've never lied to me, Harrison, so don't start now. Your promises don't mean a thing if you can't back them up."

Harrison left and as Sam watched him from the bedroom window, she rested her hands on her stomach as she said, "It's okay, little one, I'll always be here for you no matter what."

The end.


	2. That Talking Thing

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: That Talking Thing  
Characters: Jason Morgan and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Jason/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: Rated R. AU, Mild to strong language, Het  
Summary: Jason and Sam meet in a different way.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 327 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 2: *That Talking Thing*

Jason wasn't good at entertaining guests because no one usually asked to come over and he didn't invite them. He didn't get along with many people and was a quiet man who mostly kept to himself.

That all changed, however, the day his new neighbor, Sam moved in next door. Boy, was she a talker! Jason had never met anyone who liked to talk as much as Sam.

Even when she asked him something and he didn't reply, she just kept right on talking. At first it had been annoying, but now it was kind of endearing. Jason knew she talked a lot to hide her nervousness.

The only thing wrong with the picture was that Jason didn't know what to say to Sam, or if he _should_ say anything. When a pair of fingers snapped in his face he looked up at Sam as he shook his thoughts away.

"You would probably have a better chance of getting a woman if you actually did that talking thing, you know? The one where you open your mouth and, oh I don't know, speak?"

Jason rolled his eyes as he laughed and then said, "I've got you, don't I? You're more than enough woman for me and that's how I like it."

When Sam smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug, Jason shook his head as he held in another laugh. Sam had been living next door to him for four years now but ever since she moved into the neighborhood and changed his life, Jason had to admit he was a happier man.

When the hug ended and Sam left, Jason went into his room to get everything ready. Tomorrow he was going to ask Sam to move in with him and he hoped she would say yes.

Jason couldn't wait for Sam to move in. He loved her and even though she talked too much sometimes, he wouldn't change it for the world.

The end.


	3. Learn A Lesson

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Learn A Lesson  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam takes care of the neighborhood bully.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH or clam to and I make no money for this story.  
Words: 339 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 3: *Learn A Lesson*

When you were little your parents always used to tell you to say 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me,' to any bully that was trying to get you to fight.

When you're an adult if you ever say that to anyone, two things will immediately happen: The first thing that will happen is the person you say it to, will laugh in your face and with good reason. The last thing they will do is knock the living crap out of you. Cooper knew this for a fact.

He watched as his girlfriend took on a man three times her size and she showed no signs of backing down. Cooper had tried to step in before things escalated and got dangerous but Sam had told him in no uncertain terms to back off so he had.

He was nervous as Sam faced off with the man who was three times her size though he had the mind of a teenager. The guy was a jerk who had forbidden the neighborhood kids from playing basketball on the neighborhood court and Sam wasn't going to let him get away with it.

As Sam cursed the guy and threatened to kick his ass, Cooper tried to step in again. Sam shook her head, then turned to the guy and said, "You're gonna learn a lesson from this and that's not to fuck with me or any of these kids again!"

When the man called Sam a whore, before Cooper could interfere Sam punched the guy in the stomach and when he was down to her level, she punched him in the face and then kicked him where the sun don't shine.

Cooper and the kids all gasped when Sam kneed the man and he went down. After telling the kids that the show was over and that they should go home now, Cooper led Sam back to their house, all the while telling her how much he loved her and making sure she was okay.

The end.


	4. Not Now

Fandoms: General Hospital/Angel The Series  
Title: Not Now  
Characters: Sam and Angel  
Pairing: Sam/Angel  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Angel and Sam have a nice time at the museum at night, although the evening doesn't end so well.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to any and all readers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angel the Series, General Hospital or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 584 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 4: *Not Now*

Sam knew he felt right at home in the museum. For Angel, it was like going back in time, to the time in which he had been born in. The artifacts that were on display today reminded him of days long ago when things were simpler and so were people.

When he turned to face her, Sam was once again reminded of why she loved the man who stood before her. She loved him because he loved her, but also because he was a good man. Angel was a vampire who tried to save human life by drinking pig's blood.

The fact that he tried so hard to be better than other vampires was what had drawn Sam in to begin with. He could have killed her a year ago when she had broken into his home and had tried to rob him but instead he simply offered her another way to make a living, which was to work at the museum.

As they walked around the museum, Sam was glad that it had closed hours ago and she and Angel were simply enjoying spending some time together in a different setting. They usually got together at his place or hers, but to hang out at a place that was so familiar to Angel, felt like a real treat to Sam.

She was finally getting to see what kind of man Angel was outside of him just being a vampire. As they finished looking over all the artifacts, the two of them met back up at the door and after Sam closed and locked up for the final time that night, they headed to Angel's place.

When they walked inside a little while later, the two of them took a seat in Angel's kitchen. Sam looked at Angel and right as she was about to lean across the table and make her move, Angel stood up and moved away from the table.

"We can't be together, Sam, you know this. If I sleep with you and we both know how much we both want to, it would ruin everything. I'd end up reverting back to Angelus and I'd either kill you or turn you and I don't want that to happen."

Sam got up as well and she walked over to where Angel was standing. "I'm not Buffy. I don't need to be protected or handled gently with kid gloves. I'm not trying to insult her, but I'm nothing like her. I just want you to be yourself. Sure, the sight of blood isn't pleasant and I'm sure the sight of you drinking it, isn't either, but you're my best friend, Angel and I love you, no matter what."

Angel turned to face Sam and sighed softly. "I know that you want to become like me, but what you don't understand is that I hate what I am. You say you love me and that you want to be like me so that we can be together forever, but not now. I'm not going to turn you. Not until you realize what you'll be giving up. I can't take away your life."

Sam nodded then she turned away from Angel. "Fine, then I'll take some time and think about it but I'm still going to come to the same conclusion: I want to be in your life and I want you in mine: forever...no matter what."

After she spoke, Sam walked back over to Angel and she kissed his cheek before turning and leaving.

The end.


	5. Left Behind

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Left Behind  
Characters: Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Lucky/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Sam wants to get revenge, but out of respect for Lucky, she doesn't.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 162 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 5: *Left Behind*

Sam had always thought Lucky was immortal, so perfect. She never thought the day would come when he would leave her and their daughter.

But here she was, six months pregnant with their daughter and Lucky was gone. He had died and she and their daughter were left behind to try and carry on and Sam didn't know how to do that.

Half the time she wanted to crumble to her knees on the floor and beg to have Lucky back. The rest of the time she wanted to find the lowlife who had shot Lucky and do the same to him for payback.

It killed her to know that some unknown criminal, some cruel jackass had killed her husband, the love of her life and the father of her child in one fell swoop.

Sam wanted revenge and the only thing that kept her from actually carrying out her plans, was the fact that she knew Lucky wouldn't want her to.

The end.


	6. Not Sorry

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Not Sorry  
Characters: Cruz Rodriguez and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Cruz/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Sam breaks free from the PCPD and isn't sorry.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 375 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 6: Not Sorry

Sam had used every trick she knew to try and sway Cruz into letting her go. Sure, she liked the young cop, but he really had no idea who he was dealing with. So here she sat near Cruz's desk, handcuffed to the chair like some child who was in trouble because they had misbehaved.

"You're gonna regret this," Sam said, for what felt like the tenth time in two minutes. When Cruz only smiled at her and then turned his attention back the paperwork on his desk, that's when Sam made her move.

She slid her hand across the chair's arm and then down it to the seat where she angled her side to grab the pick from her pocket. No one had bothered to search Sam when they had brought her in and her face lit up in a smile when she realized the cops thought she wouldn't try anything since dozens of uniforms were around and armed.

They didn't know her very well. Sam managed to get the cuffs unlocked and before anyone could do or say anything, she launched herself across Cruz's desk and grabbed him as a shield.

The moment she had launched herself across the desk, every cop in the building had immediately drawn their weapon. Now Sam stood with Cruz in front of her as she quickly backed out of the PCPD.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. When she was out of the line of fire of the cops and standing next to a car, she let Cruz go. Then with lightning-like reflexes, she punched him in the gut and moments later he fell to the ground.

Right as Sam opened the car door she turned back to Cruz who stared at her. "I'd say I'm sorry, but the truth is, I'm not sorry. Just be glad you're not hurt worse than that. Though I I'd never mess up such a pretty face. See you later, sexy."

Moments later Sam was in the car and had hotwired it. She pulled out of the PCPD parking lot as the other cops burst out the doors and with a wave to Cruz who had gotten to his feet, she slammed her foot on the gas and left.

The end.


	7. Always Be My Home

Fandoms: One Life to Live/General Hospital  
Title: Always Be My Home  
Characters: Nash and Sam  
Pairing: Nash/Sam  
Ratings/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Home is where the heart is and Nash will always be Sam's home.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own OLTL or GH and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 500 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 7: Always Be My Home

Owning a vineyard wasn't practical and Sam had wanted to tell her husband that from the start, but she always backed down in the end. It was the look in Nash's eyes when he talked about owning a vineyard.

He lit up like a Christmas tree and when that happened, Sam couldn't tell him no. Now Sam was glad she hadn't said anything as they moved into their new home and prepared for the birth of their son and daughter.

They had had a wonderful six years, living in the house next to Nash's vineyard as they fell in love and started their family. The only problem was that just as Sam was getting used to the vineyard, Nash had sold it so they could buy their new house.

As they moved into their new house in Port Charles, New York Sam knew she would have to find a way to make Nash happy again. Her husband had loved everything about their old life and Sam knew she would have to make it up to him somehow.

She had moved them out to New York because she had gotten a job offer and couldn't turn it down. However, as they sat on the couch in the living room, Sam placed her hand into her husband's and said, "Nash, I'm sorry you gave up your vineyard so that we could move here. So I set something up for you that you will hopefully love and will make things a little easier for both of us."

Moments later Sam led Nash down to the cellar, where she had set it up like Nash's old vineyard. "I know how much you loved your vineyard so I wanted you to have that here."

After taking in everything in the cellar, Nash turned back to his wife and took her into his arms. He gently twirled Sam around. Then he set her back on her feet and kissed her. "I love you, Sam. I love our children too and I can't wait for us to be a real family."

Nash looked around once more then said to Sam, "This place is finally starting to feel like home. I didn't think it would, but it does."

Sam smiled and then she embraced her husband and said, "It doesn't matter where we are. You will always be my home, because you have my heart. I love you so much and I know our children will too."

They kissed again before they headed back upstairs and resumed unpacking. The two of them had only been in town for four months and hadn't finished unpacking.

Sam quit unpacking the box she was working on and smiled as Nash set up a few family pictures in their living room on the mantle.

Damn, she really loved that man. Nash was perfect for her. He was the man she had always dreamed of but never really thought she would end up with and she was glad to be proven wrong.

The end.


	8. Surrendered

Fandoms: General Hospital/Instant Star Title: Surrendered Characters: Sam McCall and Tommy Quincy with mentions of Lucky Spencer Pairing: Sam/Tommy Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Crossover, Mature Themes, OOC. Summary: How does Sam cope when Tommy surrenders to his drug addiction? A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this. Disclaimer: I don't own GH or Is or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this fic. Words: 183 words without title or ending.

Drabble # 8: Surrendered

The first thing she saw upon entering her home was an empty pill bottle lying on the floor.

It took only moments for her to throw the door open and freeze in the doorway, staring down at the body of her husband, Tommy Quincy.

Sam's hand flew to her mouth, as she realized that everything she and Tommy had been through had been in vain.

All the rehab and buddy programs Tommy had been going to had been useless. All the therapy they had gone through together had been a waste of time.

He had finally given up and this was how he surrendered, by overdosing on pills and dying on their living room floor.

Sam turned away from her husband's body, grabbing her cell phone as she did so. She flipped open her phone and pressed a single button.

The phone rang on the other end and when he answered she said three words, "Lucky, he's dead."

Then Sam crumpled to the floor, next to her husband as she sobbed and waited for Lucky and the rest of the police to show up.

The end.


	9. Quitting

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Quitting  
Characters: Sam McCall and Logan Hayes  
Pairing: Sam/Logan  
Rating/Warnings: Rated R. **Strong Language**, AU, Het.  
Summary: How does Sam react when Logan tells her that he's getting out of the mob for good?  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I only own this story.  
Author's Note: Millions of thanks to Judy for being my friend and for betaing for me. Also, thanks to anyone who reads and reviews, it's much appreciated.  
Words: 310 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 9: *Quitting*

"Fuck this," Logan muttered angrily to himself as he entered his house and then slammed the door closed behind him. He turned to face his girlfriend who had been standing at the sink, drinking a glass of water and who had looked up, surprised when he had entered the apartment.

"I'm done, Sam. I'm quitting. I'm gonna talk to Jason Morgan and John Zacchara tomorrow and I'm getting the hell away from those crazy assholes."

Sam set her glass down, turned from the sink, and faced her boyfriend. "What's going on? What did they do that's gotten you so riled up?"

Logan sighed and then said, "They're just crazy, all of them. John Zacchara wants to run drugs through all the channels in the city and Jason Morgan seems to think that he can stop it. Both of them want me to try and change the other's mind and I'm just done. I'm gonna tell them tomorrow that I want nothing to do with this new crap."

Sam smiled at her boyfriend and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him there in her embrace.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll back you up. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so you can take some time to think and when you're ready, we'll start making plans."

Logan nodded and then he kissed the top of Sam's head. "You know, McCall; you always know what to say to me."

Sam smirked and then said, "I always know what to say to you, because you're so easy to read and love."

Moments later the two of them grabbed their jackets and headed out into the night. There was a gentle breeze outside and as they walked around the neighborhood, their hands clasped together, both of them knew that whatever happened, they would always have each other.

The end.


	10. Toxic

Fandom: General Hospital/Supernatural  
Title: Toxic  
Characters: Samantha McCall and Sam Winchester  
Pairing: Samantha M./Sam W.  
Rating/Warnings: Rated R for language. AU, Crossover, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Samantha McCall knew better than anyone else in the world, just how toxic she was to the people she loved.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, Supernatural, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I only own this story.  
Author's Note: Millions of thanks to Judy for being my friend and for betaing for me. Also, thanks to anyone who reads and reviews, it's much appreciated.  
Words: 585 words without title and ending. A/N 2: Sorry this "drabble" is so long. I tried trimming the word count several times, but it didn't help.

Drabble # 10: *Toxic*

Samantha McCall knew better than anyone else in the world, just how toxic she was to the people that she loved. She knew it like she knew her name or the color of the sky on a sunny day.

Samantha knew she was dangerous to be around and had told him so, but surprisingly that hadn't stopped him. Him being Sam Winchester and just how weird was it, that the man she loved, shared the same first name as herself?

Though she had to laugh because it was just too weird but then again, Sam Winchester was all too familiar with weird, as he had told her from the beginning.

Her life was just too ridiculous, if she really took the time to think about it. Then Samantha would turn and look at him and the innocence that came off him in waves nearly broke her heart.

Everything about Sam Winchester told Samantha that even though she loved him and would always do her best to take care of him, he was too fragile.

You wouldn't think that to look at him. One look at his six-foot-four frame would usually have people running for their lives, but Samantha knew better.

Sam was like an overgrown child, so sweet and innocent like a puppy actually, and Samantha never wanted that to change, not for anyone or anything.

However, while Samantha knew that Sam had dealt with a lot of crap during his life, she also knew that it wasn't fair to bring the dangers that existed in her life, into his, so she was going to end it and it was going to be bad.

#### ####

As it turned out, bad wasn't the word. When Samantha had ended things, the look on Sam's face had made something inside her break, but she didn't dare take her words back.

Samantha knew that their breaking up was for the best, because she would just fuck Sam up in the end and he already had his share of pain and problems.

Even though Samantha knew that Sam was angry right now, she knew that Sam would eventually understand her reason for ending things.

Sam knew her better than anyone else did and so she waited for the day when he would come back into her life, because it was unavoidable.

She waited for the day when she would have to repeat the hardest words of her life and send him on his way again, out of her life.

The thought of having to send Sam away again killed Samantha inside little by little every day, but she wouldn't change her mind.

Sam was better off living some version of a white picket fence life, now that he didn't have his brother, or have to hunt any sort of monster or worry about her.

He could find some little blonde to fall in love with and get married and raise the 2.5 kids that he always wanted and Samantha would never get in the way.

She would bite her tongue and stay out of Sam's life because she knew that it was the only thing she could do for him.

When he had walked away from her, Samantha had to force her expression to remain cool and not show what she was really feeling deep inside.

The sight of Sam turning his back on her and walking away was what she wanted for him, but Samantha had been unprepared for just how much it would hurt to do the right thing.

The end.


	11. Painful Truth

Fandoms: General Hospital/One Tree Hill  
Title: Painful Truth  
Characters: Sam McCall-Taylor, Antwon "Skills" Taylor and Alex Taylor.  
Pairing: Sam/Skills  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Character Death, Crossover, Het, Original Character.  
Summary: Skills has to face a painful truth that the woman he loves, the mother of his son, will never wake up.  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story. I only own the character Alex.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 336 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 11: *Painful Truth*

The sound of his wife talking was usually like white noise, because he was so used to her talking and talking that most of the time her voice was background noise.

Skills didn't mind that Sam talked a lot and he usually let her go on and on, because she liked to talk and he always liked to see her happy.

As he stared at the unconscious form of his wife, he rested his hand in hers and said softly, "Come on, Sam, don't do this. Don't leave me and Alex, come back to us. I don't want to raise him without you."

As soon as the words cleared his lips, Skills knew that it was too late. The machines around his wife's bed starting screaming and several nurses and doctors entered the room and that's when he knew the painful truth.

His wife, his beautiful Sam, the woman he had loved for twelve years was dead. Skills scrubbed his hands over his eyes. How was he going to tell Alex that his mother was dead? Alex was only six years old and he shouldn't have to experience a loss of this magnitude.

Skills spared one last look at the permanently still form of his wife and squared his shoulders as if preparing for battle. The thought of telling his son was difficult and it would be a battle to not break down along with Alex, when his son started to cry.

The only thing that kept Skills from breaking down right then and there was the thought that he wouldn't be able to take care of his son if he gave into his feelings. So with a soft sigh, he forced himself to leave Sam's room and go and tell his son about Sam's death.

As Skills approached the elevator and pressed the button to open the doors, he steeled himself as much as he could and tried to find the last set of reserves that would allow him to be strong for his son.

The end.


	12. Surprise

Fandom: Instant Star/General Hospital  
Title: Surprise  
Characters: Kwest and Sam  
Pairing: Kwest/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: How does Sam react when her boyfriend comes back early from work in London?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and being my friend and thanks to anyone who reads and reviews this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or Instant Star and I don't claim to. I only own this story.  
Words: 276 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 12: *Surprise*

The air in New York City was bitterly cold and Sam McCall smiled a little as she zipped her coat up and wrapped it tighter around herself. Her boyfriend, Kwest, was coming home tonight and she couldn't wait to see him. Kwest had been away because of work for six months.

He had gone to London to help out a friend of his named Jude, who had asked him to help produce her new album and Kwest had agreed. Now Kwest was coming home and Sam was glad that the snowstorm from yesterday was over because she didn't want her boyfriend having to worry about the weather.

As she turned and headed back to the house she and Kwest shared, Sam was surprised when she entered the house and found Kwest standing by the kitchen table, surrounded by his famous seafood gumbo.

Sam grinned and closed the door behind her, before joining her boyfriend in the kitchen. "What are you doing here so soon? I thought you wouldn't be back until tonight, like late tonight almost tomorrow?"

Kwest grinned and then walked over to Sam and kissed her sweetly. When he pulled back from the kiss Kwest said, "Surprise! I was able to help Jude finish her album a lot earlier than planned so I decided to come home as soon as I could."

Kwest grinned innocently and then said, "It helps to have a producer's salary where I can get an earlier flight for a little bit of extra money." Sam laughed and then with a smile in Kwest's direction, she took a seat at the table and the two of them had dinner together.

The end.


	13. Ashamed

Fandom: General Hospital/Sabrina The Teenage Witch  
Title: Ashamed  
Characters: Harvey Kinkle and Sam McCall.  
Pairing: Harvey/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, and Het  
Summary: Sam knows that Harvey's ashamed of what he's done.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sabrina The Teenage Witch or General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 464 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 13: *Ashamed*

He was the one man Sam had let herself fall completely for. She had given everything of herself to him and this was why she had never let herself really fall in love before.

Harvey had betrayed her. He had slept around behind her back and then had fallen in love with her cousin Sabrina while they had been on a break.

It wasn't like Sam hadn't known that something would eventually happen between Harvey and Sabrina. She had just hoped that Harvey would do the right thing, that when he began to get confused he would automatically break up with her, but he hadn't.

She knew that Harvey was ashamed of how he had handled things between them, especially since he had seen her when she had been pissed. Sam had had a freak out and Harvey had caught the tail end of it and he had been trying to apologize ever since, but Sam wouldn't have it.

She of all people knew what it felt like to be in love with two people at the same time. She had once been in love with both Jason and Lucky and even though that had ended in disaster, she wasn't going to let that happen this time.

Sam forced a calm expression on her face and turned to face the man she loved but was going to lose. "You should go and be with Sabrina. She's the one you really want to be with and that's okay. I'm not going to say that it doesn't hurt, because it does, but I knew this was going to happen eventually."

Harvey stared at Sam in disbelief. "You knew that I was going to fall in love with Sabrina? How the hell does that work? Is that why you were encouraging us to spend so much time together? Well?"

Sam simply nodded and said, "I know that you're sorry and that you feel bad about what's happened, but the only thing we can do now, is try to be friends. It won't be easy, but I still care about you so I'm willing to try."

Harvey nodded as well and after a moment, he got to his feet and headed for the door to Sam's apartment. "I _am_ sorry, Sam. I never meant to hurt you."

When Harvey left, Sam closed and locked the door before heading for her bed. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but it still happened, just like I knew it would. I knew that Harvey and Sabrina would be good together because they're so alike. Just because I know something though, doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt."

Sam got into her bed and pulled the blanket over herself. She didn't want to think anymore so she was going to go to sleep and try to forget about things for a while.

The end.


	14. Trust

Fandom: General Hospital/Sabrina the Teenage Witch  
Title: Trust  
Characters: Josh Blackhart and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: "I trust you, Sam. You're my wife and I love you. I know you well enough to know that we can make our marriage work and that we can come to some sort of agreement over the color scheme. It'll just take a while, but things will work out, you'll see."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and being my friend and thanks to anyone who reads and reviews this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH or STTW and I don't claim to. I only own this story.  
Words: 306 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 14: *Trust*

"I never should have left you alone to paint. I mean, look at this room." Sam said as she entered the guest bedroom and stared at the hideous pink walls that made up their spare bedroom.

She turned to face her husband of three weeks and said, "Pink, really, Josh? You know me well enough by now to know that I can't stand the color pink."

Josh shrugged and then said, "In my defense you won't be in here often so the color shouldn't matter unless we can't match it to the rest of the color scheme of the house."

Sam sighed and then nodded. "Fine, but don't expect me to be in here often because it's way too much for me to take. It's way too girly for me."

Josh laughed and then slipped an arm around his wife and said, "No worries Sam, I painted our room a dark red that will look good with this room."

Sam nodded again then laughed and said, "That's good, because I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass when we've only been married for three weeks."

Josh led his wife back into their living room and the two of them took a seat on the couch together, resting while they decided how to fix up the rest of their house.

"I trust you, Sam. You're my wife and I love you. I know you well enough to know that we can make our marriage work and that we can come to some sort of agreement over the color scheme. It'll just take a while, but things will work out, you'll see."

When Josh fell silent after speaking, Sam leaned forward and kissed her husband to stop him from continuing their conversation. When Sam pulled back she said, "I'm not worried. We love each other and will find a way to get everything we want."

The end.


	15. It Ends Tonight

Fandom: General Hospital and One Tree Hill  
Title: It Ends Tonight  
Characters: Sam McCall and Lucas Scott  
Pairing: Sam/Lucas  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13, AU, Crossover, Het, OOC and SongFic.  
Summary: Sam breaks up with Lucas because she's tired of being second best.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, OTH, or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story. Lyrics belong to All-American Rejects.  
A/N: Thanks to Lena for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Words: 524 words without title and ending.

*It Ends Tonight*

#15 in Love's a Battlefield Series

_I don't want to need at all.  
The walls start breathing,  
My mind's unweaving.  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

A weight is lifted.  
On this evening, I give the final blow.  
When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

"It ends tonight, Lucas; I want to break up. I love you, but I'm tired of always feeling like second best to Peyton, Brooke, or even Lindsey. I feel like I'm never good enough for you and I hate feeling that way."

Sam fell silent after speaking and she swallowed past the lump in her throat. She wasn't going to break down in front of Lucas. Not now. Not after everything they shared over the last two years.

Lucas walked over to Sam and tried to hug her but she stepped away from him right as he spoke. "You are good enough for me, Sam. I've told you that many times but I can't make you believe it. You have to want to believe it."

Sam sighed, then walked over to her motorcycle, where she climbed on and stopped. A moment later, she forced herself to say something.

"I told you from the beginning that Jason always made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him and you promised me you would never make me feel that way. Now you have and I wish that I had never come to Tree Hill."

All Sam could do was stare into Lucas's eyes and hope that he knew how much she loved him and understood how much it hurt her to have to break up with him.

She hated that she had to hurt him, but this needed to happen now, before she lost her nerve and the strength to finish this. Sam would get this done, no matter how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I never meant to make you feel like you were second best or that I didn't care about you because I did and still do. Please don't leave, Sam. Let's start over and get to know each other again."

Sam shook her head sadly as she said, "No, I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that every time you talk about one of your exes, or whenever you spend time with them, that it doesn't hurt me. The fact that you can't see or don't care how much it hurts, tells me that I have to move on. Just know that I'll miss you."

As the sun rose, Sam put on her helmet, started her motorcycle and with one last sad look in Lucas's direction, she left Tree Hill.

Sam knew that she was leaving her heart behind but if they really were supposed to be together, then someday, they would find each other again.

Lucas watched as Sam left and while it killed him inside, he had to let her go. He had a feeling that they would see each other again; until that day came, he would get up each day and do what needed to be done.

That didn't mean he wouldn't be thinking about Sam every single day, wondering where she was and if she was okay. Lucas just counted on the fact that the day would come when he would have Sam back in his arms once more and he would be able to say how much he loved her again.

The end.


	16. Cheater

Fandom: General Hospital and One Tree Hill  
Title: Cheater  
Characters: Sam McCall and Nathan Scott with mentions of Haley.  
Pairing: Sam/Nathan  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13, AU, Crossover, Het, OOC.  
Summary: How does Sam deal with Nathan cheating on her?  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, OTH, or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Lena for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Words: 476 words without title and ending.

*Cheater*

Drabble # 16

It wasn't the first time she had sat home alone on a Friday night, while her boyfriend was out around town screwing around on her.

Sam had known that Nathan was cheating on her right from the start. All the signs had been there and she had paid attention.

Nathan had started coming home late or not at all. He had quit doing nice things for her. He had forgotten her birthday and hadn't come home on Valentine's day.

Nathan had also chosen not to come home when he had gotten time off from the team. The most damning thing of all had been when they had been having sex: Nathan had called out another woman's name.

When he called out Haley's name, Sam had immediately withdrawn and left him lying in their bed naked as she got up and left the room.

So as Sam stood at the window and debated what to do, she finally came to a decision when Nathan walked in the door a few minutes later.

"We need to talk, Nathan. I can't go on living like this." Moments later Sam turned and left the living room, heading toward the kitchen.

When Nathan followed and they were seated at the kitchen table, Sam said, "I can't be with a cheater, Nate. I won't do it anymore. I thought if I let you get it out of your system it would stop, but it hasn't and I'm tired of dealing with it. I'm tired of all the lies. I'm moving out. I've called Cooper, Logan and Matt and they're going to help me move out. All my stuff will be gone by noon tomorrow."

Nathan waited until Sam said her piece before he began to speak. "Sam, you know that I love you and want us to be together. I just don't know if I'm ready to be tied down right now. I love being with you, but I'm not ready to get so serious this fast. I mean, do you have any idea how thankful I was when we had that pregnancy scare two weeks ago and found out you weren't pregnant? I was so relieved. Of course I want kids, but not right now; neither of us is in any position to be a parent."

Sam swallowed and then sighed. "If you would actually pay attention to what I said, then you would know that our discussion about me being pregnant was only last week, not two weeks ago, and that I am pregnant. So it's time to grow up, Nate, because you're gonna be a dad whether you want to or not. I'm having this baby and you and anyone else who objects can go straight to hell!"

Sam got to her feet and left the kitchen, heading for the guest bedroom. She slammed the door closed and Nathan could only sigh in defeat.

What were they going to do?

The end.


	17. Shot

Fandom: General Hospital/Supernatural  
Title: Shot  
Characters: Sam McCall and Dean Winchester  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Dean Winchester  
Rating/Warnings: R, AU, Crossover, Het, OOC, **Brief mentions of rape**, **Strong Language**.  
Summary: Sam McCall is on the run from her rapist, Manny when she comes across her ex-boyfriend, Dean Winchester. What happens when Sam shoots Dean? Will he survive and if so what will happen between him and Sam?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dean Winchester or Sam McCall and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Words: 544 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 17: *Shot*

The haunted look in Dean Winchester's eyes was nothing compared to the devastation he saw in Sam McCall's eyes. There was so much anger, sadness and pain in her eyes that even though Dean stood with her pointing a gun in his face, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

She looked broken and afraid and though it wasn't in his nature to be touchy-feely, Dean couldn't help wanting to take Sam into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. It wasn't going to be okay, because of all the possible reunion scenarios he had imagined, Dean had never pictured Sam shooting him and that action alone told Dean that something was very wrong.

"Sam, what the hell?" Dean demanded as he fell to the floor, immediately clutching his leg where she had shot him.

Sam shrugged and then said angrily, "You shouldn't sneak up on people, Winchester. I thought you knew that. Instead of shooting you in the leg, I could have shot you in the head, you idiot."

Dean didn't reply at first. He just stripped off the flannel shirt he wore over a tank and pressed the shirt to his wound. After making sure he wasn't going to bleed out on the floor of Sam's cabin, he looked up at his ex- girlfriend and repeated himself. "Sam, what the hell is going on? Why did you shoot me?" As he repeated his question, a look of sadness crossed Sam's face. "Sam? Are you okay?" Dean asked as he tried to hide his concern.

He was going to ask again when Sam spoke. "I'm on the run. I'm trying to stay out of sight." Sam fell silent for a moment. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm trying to get away from a guy who raped me. The guy I was engaged to, Jason Morgan, went to jail for killing his business partner. Now I have to keep running so that Manny doesn't catch up."

Dean took in what Sam told him and his breath hitched in his chest when Sam said that some sicko had raped her. He wanted to find the asshole that hurt the woman he loved and hurt the sonofabitch until the slimy bastard begged for death.

As he kept pressure on his wound Dean finally managed to say, "I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry that someone was able to hurt you like that and I'm sorry you had no one to protect you."

Sam shrugged again and said, "Don't be sorry. It doesn't matter anymore. Jason's in jail for life and as long as I stay off Manny's radar, I'll be okay."

Dean shook his head and said, "You're anything but okay, Sam. You know I don't like to talk about feelings but if you want to talk about what happened, then I'm willing to listen."

Sam glared at Dean and said, "Fuck you, Winchester. Don't pretend to care now. You didn't care about me when I caught you screwing my best friend, so don't do me any favors."

Moments later Sam turned and left Dean sitting on the living room floor of the cabin. As the door slammed shut, Dean wondered if he would ever see Sam again.

The end.


	18. Better Off

Fandoms: General Hospital/One Tree Hill  
Title: Better Off  
Characters: Sam McCall and Julian Baker  
Pairing: Sam/Julian  
Rating/Warnings: PG, AU, Crossover, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Julian thinks Sam would be better off without him in her life.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH or OTH and I don't claim to. I only own this story. I make no money for this story.  
A/N: Many thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Words: 277 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 18: *Better Off*

Sam looked beautiful in the moonlight, as she sat on the sand and watched as the waves crashed against her feet. She didn't seem to care that the water was cold or that there was a slight breeze. Julian knew that Sam was just enjoying the peace and quiet.

Part of him didn't want to interrupt the peace that Sam was finally getting after everything she had been through, but another part of him, a larger part just couldn't stay away from Sam.

Even though he knew she would be better off without him complicating things in her life, he just couldn't leave her. Sam McCall had fixed something inside of him that he hadn't even known was broken.

Julian was going to be damned before he walked away from Sam or let anyone or anything take her from him before he was good and ready. His thoughts were selfish but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He had already tried to walk away from Sam once before but it had hurt too much and he had missed her like hell.

So Julian remained silent and walked over to Sam and took a seat beside her on the sand. Sam looked up and when their eyes met Sam said, "I'm glad you didn't try to leave again. I need you here with me, Julian. I need you because I love you and no matter what you think, I know that I'm better off with you in my life."

Julian smiled and pulled Sam close. He wrapped his arms around her and the two of them enjoyed the sight of the moon playing on the water.

The end.


	19. Stubborn

Fandom: Criminal Minds/General Hospital  
Title: Stubborn  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Spencer Reid/Sam McCall  
Rating/Warnings: **R**. AU, Crossover, Het, OOC, **Strong Language**.  
Summary: Reid has never met anyone as stubborn as Sam McCall.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or General Hospital and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 439 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 19: Stubborn

Reid has never met anyone as stubborn as Sam McCall, though many of the women in his life come damn close.

There's something about the way she doesn't take anyone's bullshit, but still has a good heart, that makes him pay attention.

He likes that she isn't afraid to stand up for herself and those that she cares about, and he also likes that she doesn't see him as just a geek.

When Reid opens his eyes and rolls over in bed, he groans silently as he remembers what day it is. It's his twenty-eighth birthday and he doesn't want to celebrate it.

He realizes that Sam isn't in bed with him and just as he's about to call out and see if his girlfriend is home, she enters their bedroom with a bag in her hands and a grin on her face. "Happy Birthday, Spencer. How does it feel to be twenty-eight?"

Reid groans aloud this time and reaches for his girlfriend, to pull her back into their bed. "I'd hoped that you'd forget what today is, but you're too stubborn for your own good." When Sam shakes her head and then laughs, Reid can't help but smile.

A moment later, Sam hands Reid the bag with his gift inside, before she speaks. "Stubborn or not, you should know that I'd never forget your birthday and that I wouldn't let you get away without at least celebrating it with me."

Reid can't stop smiling as he listens to Sam speak. He opens the gift and then looks up at his girlfriend in shock. "Sam, this is too much." Reid says as he lifts a set of keys from the bag.

Sam shakes her head and then says, "No, it's really not. The car you currently drive is a piece of shit, Spencer. So, since I know your tastes and since I wanted to shock you, I decided to get you a new car."

Reid mutters the word "Stubborn" under his breath this time and then looks up at Sam. "Thank you, Sam. I love my gift," Reid says as he gets up from the bed and goes to stand at the window and get a look at his new car.

Sam joins him and Reid wraps his arm around her waist, as she speaks one last time. "You're welcome Spencer, I'm glad you like the car."

When their lips meet and Reid slips his other arm around Sam, the rest of the world fades away and the only thing that matters to either of them is each other.

The end.


	20. True Colors

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/General Hospital  
Title: True Colors  
Characters: Derek Morgan and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Derek/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam was finally showing her true colors, having decided to stop hiding behind her tough-girl persona that she had used all of her life.  
A/N 1: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or General Hospital or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 160 words without title and ending.

A/N: 2: Many thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed this series. Hopefully it won't be too long between updates.

*True Colors*

Drabble # 20

Derek's thrilled that Sam's turning over a new leaf. He's so happy that she's leaving crime behind and focusing on things that are better for her and living a better life.

When Sam told him that she wanted to become a PI, Derek knew that he would do anything and everything that he could to help make Sam's dream become a reality.

As these thoughts played in Derek's mind, he smiled at his girlfriend of two years. Sam was finally showing her true colors, having decided to stop hiding behind her tough-girl persona that she had used all of her life.

Derek knew that Sam was a good person. He also knew that no matter how many times he told Sam this, she wouldn't believe him until it finally sunk in.

Sam had to figure it out for herself and now that she was figuring that out, Derek couldn't wait to see how wonderful their lives were going to be.

The end.


	21. Our Family

Fandoms: General Hospital/South of Nowhere  
Title: Our Family  
Characters:  
Sam McCall/Clay Carlin  
Pairing: Sam/Clay  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU,  
Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Clay has a surprise for his wife.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, Kelly and Sam, or SoN, Danso and Clay. I only own this story.  
Words: 303 words without title and ending.

*Our Family*

Drabble # 21

Clay covered his wife's eyes with one hand, as he used his other hand to guide Sam up the stairs and inside of their new home. It was a present for their anniversary; they had been married four years as of tomorrow.

He and Sam had been talking about getting a house and had looked at a few over the years. This house had been the one to catch their eye and even though they hadn't been able to afford it two years ago when they had first come across it, now they could.

With Clay's job as a paramedic and Sam's new job as a PI, the two of them would be able to pay for the house with no problems. As they entered the house, Clay walked Sam into the middle of the living room and removed his hand from her eyes and from her arm.

"Happy Anniversary, Sam. I hope that the two of us will make many happy memories in this house in the future. I look forward to starting our family in this house and sharing the rest of our lives together here."

When Sam only stared at him but didn't say a word, Clay chuckled because he knew that for once in her life, Sam was struck speechless and it amused him greatly.

After a few moments however, Sam finally seemed able to speak. "I don't know what to say except that I love you. This house is wonderful and even though I'm standing in the living room with you, part of me still thinks this might be a dream."

Clay smiled and then wrapped his arms around his wife once more. "This is the best kind of dream, Sam. It's the kind of dream that's become a reality and that we never have to wake up from."

The end.


	22. Timing Is Everything

Fandoms: General Hospital/South of Nowhere  
Title: Timing Is Everything  
Characters: Sam McCall-Dennison, Elizabeth Webber and Aiden Dennison  
Pairing: Sam/Aiden  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam catches her husband cheating.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH and SoN, Kelly, Becky and Matt, or Sam, Elizabeth and Aiden, and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 292 words without title and ending.

*Timing Is Everything*

Drabble # 22

"I guess what they say is true, timing _is_ everything." Sam McCall-Dennison said, as she stood at the foot of the bed she and her husband of six years had shared. Aiden and Elizabeth Webber pulled apart at the sound of Sam's voice.

While Elizabeth tried to grab the blankets to cover her naked body, Aiden quickly got up and pulled a pair of jogging pants on as he tried to talk to his wife. "Sam, it's not as bad as it looks. I mean, it's the first time this has happened."

Aiden approached his wife and he wasn't surprised when just as he reached her, Sam pulled back a fist and punched him in the face. He _was _surprised at the power behind the punch and stumbled a few steps back. Elizabeth grabbed her clothes while she still covered herself with the blanket and tried to go dress in the bathroom.

Just as Elizabeth was about to reach the bathroom, Sam whirled around and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm. Sam dragged the other woman into the living room, where she shoved Elizabeth out the front door, grabbed the woman's clothes and slammed the door behind her.

Sam grinned as she tossed Elizabeth's clothes into the fireplace and set them on fire. Then she picked up the phone and called the police to report the other woman. It wasn't long before members of the PCPD showed up and escorted Elizabeth off Sam's front porch. Sam grinned while she watched from the window.

The sound of an expletive from upstairs made Sam's grin widen and as thoughts of what she would do to Aiden played in her mind, she turned from the window and headed into the kitchen to make some more calls.

The end.


	23. A Friend In Need

Fandoms: General Hospital/Best Years  
Title: A Friend In Need  
Characters: Sam McCall and Noah Jensen  
Pairing: past Sam/Noah  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Mild Language, OOC.  
Summary: Sam gets help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone and everyone who reads and reviews this story and the series.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, BY or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 269 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 23 *A Friend In Need*

The front of the queue was long and Sam had been standing, waiting waiting for over an hour. She looked at her watch for what was probably the tenth time and then jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face the person who owned that hand and was surprised to see Noah standing before her. Sam stared at her ex and wondered what he wanted. Their relationship hadn't ended amiably and anything he had to say couldn't be good.

However, Noah surprised Sam when he smiled and then said, "Sam, come on, I know a shorter line where you won't have to wait long to get through." His grin widened when Sam paused to think about it, but other than that, Noah remained silent.

After a few moments she gave in and followed Noah to another line. Surprisingly Noah hadn't been lying and Sam thanked him as she set her items on the conveyer belt and had the cashier scan them. She turned back to Noah, only to find that he was no longer there.

With a small smile and a shake of her head, she finished paying for her items and then took her bags and headed for her car. As soon as she was inside and before she started the car, Sam picked up her phone and texted Noah. "Thanks for your help."

Noah's reply was immediate and made Sam smile as she read it: 'I was just helping a friend in need.' Sam smiled once more and then put her cell phone away, before she started her car and headed home.

The end.


	24. Tipsy

Fandoms: General Hospital/NCIS  
Title: Tipsy  
Characters: Sam McCall and Tony DiNozzo  
Pairing: Sam/Tony  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Het, Mild Language.  
Summary: Sam and Tony celebrate Sam's birthday.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone and everyone who reads and reviews this story and the series.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, NCIS or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 383 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 24: *Tipsy*

The room spun as Sam tried to stand up from the couch. She grabbed onto the edge of it and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Her boyfriend, Tony lay on the couch, smirking as he watched her.

The two of them had been drinking wine to celebrate Sam's birthday and Sam was sure that she hadn't had _that_ much to drink. "I only had two glasses," Sam said as she closed her eyes for a moment and tried to make the room stop spinning.

The sound of Tony's laughter made Sam want to snap her head up and glare at him, but thankfully her sanity prevailed. Instead, Sam stood stock-still, lifted the hand that wasn't holding her head, and flipped her boyfriend off.

Tony laughed again and then said, "You're tipsy, Sam, get over it. It's not like you were planning to go anywhere except to bed. Also, it's not like I was gonna let you drive anywhere, especially since I knew you wouldn't be able to see straight after two glasses."

Sam shook her head and groaned as her head began to hurt. "You're an ass, DiNozzo." There was a teasing edge to her words. Tony knew that his girlfriend was really feeling the effects of the wine, especially since she hadn't had anything alcoholic to drink in years.

His girlfriend was a lightweight. Tony couldn't help it and he laughed again, but immediately fell silent when Sam tossed a pillow at him. The aim was off and the pillow hit Tony's arm instead of his head, which he knew Sam had been aiming for.

With a soft happy sigh, Tony got up and checked the locks on the doors and windows, and then he walked over to his girlfriend and led her to their bedroom. Sleep was what Sam needed and Tony planned to let her sleep as long as she needed.

However, that didn't stop him from planning how much he was going to tease Sam in the morning, when he would remind his girlfriend how much of a lightweight she had become. As Tony imagined the look on Sam's face in the morning, he grinned one final time. Then he looked at his girlfriend who had gotten into bed and fallen asleep and decided to join her.

The end.


	25. Moving On

Fandoms: General Hospital/South of Nowhere  
Title: Moving On  
Characters: Sam McCall and Glen Carlin  
Pairing: Past Sam/Glen  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Mild Language, OOC.  
Summary: Sam gets home from a long day at work to find her husband's things packed and him loading up his car.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone and everyone who reads and reviews this story and the series.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, SON or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 385 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 25: *Moving On*

Sam had known that it was only a matter of time before her husband finally told her the truth. She knew that Glen had been cheating on her for months and sleeping with Madison, his high school girlfriend.

However, she hadn't known that Glen was ready to end their marriage and start moving on with Madison. It was a shock for Sam to get home from a long day at work, to find her husband's things packed and him loading up his car.

"So, you finally decided to stop being an asshole?" Sam asked and smirked when her husband jumped in surprise when she spoke. It was good that Glen hadn't been expecting her. Maybe now they could talk about this without Glen sneaking out like a coward.

Glen whirled around to face his wife and the look of shame that crossed his features was both temporary and fake. "I'm not gonna let you make me feel bad for finding someone to care about. You're a cold fish, Sam. I've tried to break through your walls for the year we've been married but every single time I get through one wall, a hundred more spring up to take its place."

Sam was silent for a moment. Then she nodded and said, "So, you're gonna blame this on me. You slept with your ex-girlfriend and now it's somehow my fault because I have a few emotional issues? Fuck you, Glen. If you want to go out and bang every whore in sight, go right ahead, but don't expect me to sit around and miss your sorry ass. You'll be hearing from Alexis tomorrow about divorce papers."

With those final words, Sam went inside the house and slammed the door behind her. Tomorrow she would talk to Alexis and then Sam would pack up her things, leave Ohio and move back to Port Charles. Maybe it was time to quit trying to be someone she wasn't.

Sam never had been the white picket fence kind of woman, so why in the hell had she decided to try to be one to please a scumbag like Glen? She shook her head and headed for the kitchen, knowing that she had some beer in the refrigerator that would help to cool her anger, if only for a little while.

The end.


	26. Regret

Fandoms: General Hospital/Criminal Minds  
Title: Regret  
Characters: Sam McCall and Aaron Hotchner  
Pairing: Sam/Aaron  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: When Sam and Aaron's marriage hits a snag, Sam decides to do the only thing she can and set Aaron free.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, Criminal Minds, Sam or Aaron and I don't claim to. I only own this story, which I make no money for writing.  
Words: 367 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 26: *Regret*

Aaron missed the way his wife used to be, how happy and carefree she was. Now it seemed like every other day there was some sort of disaster that needed his or Sam's attention.

They hadn't spent any time alone together in months. There was always something getting in the way, either Aaron's job, Sam's job, or one of their families.

It was getting to the point where they saw each other only once a week, on Monday mornings when the two of them each got up to start the day and get ready for work.

As Aaron rolled over on Monday morning, he was surprised to find Sam's side of the bed empty. After a moment, he got up and walked over to the bathroom, where he expected to find his wife taking a shower.

Instead, Aaron found a note taped to the bathroom mirror and froze where he stood as he read it. When he finished the note, Aaron felt regret wash over him as he held onto the last thing his wife ever gave him.

He knew that Sam was doing what she thought was best, setting him free. Aaron also knew that Sam thought she was holding him back from doing his job, but that wasn't what was happening at all.

His wife was the main reason he even got up in the morning to do his job. He wanted to do everything he could to keep Sam and the public safe, and now he couldn't even save his marriage, so how was he going to be able to do his job?

As Aaron turned to grab his phone and call Sam to ask her to come home, he caught sight of his wife's leather jacket and sighed. If Sam had left behind her jacket, the one that Aaron had bought her for her birthday, then she was really leaving him.

The only thing that comforted Aaron was the fact that he couldn't find Sam's wedding ring anywhere around the house, which meant that his wife had kept it. The knowledge that Sam still wore her wedding ring even though she had left, gave him hope that they would eventually get back together.

The end.


	27. Wishful Thinking

Fandoms: General Hospital/Criminal Minds  
Title: Wishful Thinking  
Characters: Sam McCall and Will LaMontagne  
Pairing: Sam/Will  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Will wants Sam to be careful when they are out on the job, but he knows it's just wishful thinking on his part.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, CM, Sam and Will, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I only own this story, which I make no money for writing.  
Words: 404 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 27: Wishful Thinking

Will found himself tongue-tied while he watched as his girlfriend threw the suspect over her shoulder and then whirled around and handcuffed the man before he could say anything.

After a moment he forced himself to move and immediately jogged over to Sam and the suspect but before he could start reading the man his rights, Sam beat him to it.

As he realized that Sam had things under control where the suspect was concerned, Will stood off to the side and watched as Sam escorted the suspect to his partner's cruiser.

When he was situated in the cruiser, Sam turned to face him and Will smiled slightly. "You should be careful, Sam. That guy was three times your size and he could have hurt you."

Sam smirked and then said, "LaMontagne, don't worry about it. I can handle anything that idiot could think up. Besides, just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

After she spoke, Sam waved to Will's partner John, who headed off to the jail with the suspect. When they were gone, she turned back to Will and said, "You don't need to worry about me. I know how to handle myself."

Will remained silent for several moments while he tried to decide how to respond. He knew that Sam could take care of herself, but he still worried about her. Will wants Sam to be careful when they are out on a job, but he knows it's just wishful thinking on his part.

Sam is who she is, and she will always take suspects head-on no matter who tells her that she shouldn't. His girlfriend doesn't let her height stop her from kicking ass and taking down suspects when necessary.

After a few minutes, Will looked back at his girlfriend and said, "I know you can handle yourself, Sam. It's one of the things I love about you. However, I also love when you think things through and realize that you can't always go into situations flying solo with guns blazing. I'll let you think about tonight's case and I'll see you at home in the morning."

Will leaned over and kissed Sam, and then walked over to his own cruiser. He would leave Sam to think about things and they would discuss it tomorrow. Both of them were off tomorrow and it would be the perfect time for them to sit down and talk.

The end.


	28. Safe Haven

Fandoms: General Hospital/In A Heartbeat  
Title: Safe Haven  
Characters: Sam McCall and Jamie Waite  
Pairing: Sam/Jamie  
Rating/Warnings: R. Abuse, Crossover, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam is eighteen and is emancipated; she is there for her boyfriend Jamie, loving him and trying to help him when his father abuses him.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend, Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, In A Heartbeat, Sam or Jamie. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 545 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 28: Safe Haven

Even though Sam knew what to expect, she couldn't stop the gasp that left her lips at the sight of Jamie's black eye, busted lip and broken arm. It was a miracle that Jamie was standing, much less that he had walked to her apartment from three miles away.

"Come on, I'll help you to the couch," Sam said as she led her boyfriend inside her apartment, then closed and locked the door before she led him to the couch.

When Jamie was seated, Sam tried to calm down. She needed to be calm for him as she found out what his father had done this time. However, thoughts of Jonathan Waite beating his son filled her mind and Sam knew she wouldn't remain calm for long.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Sam." Jamie said and when he tried to smile, Sam cringed because she knew her boyfriend was hurting and that he was trying to hide it. He always tried to hide or downplay his pain so she wouldn't worry.

The eighteen year old raised her eyes and met her boyfriend's. "Don't try that shit with me, Jamie. We both know that your father's an asshole and that he did this to you. I don't understand why you won't let me tell someone, or call the cops."

Jamie met his girlfriend's eyes head-on and then said, "Sam, I don't need the cops butting into my life. Sure, my home life sucks, but what you don't get is that as long as you're in my life, then I can handle the rest. You've given me what I've been searching for my whole life. You've given me friendship, love and a safe haven, which is more than I can say for anyone else. I love you, Sam, and I know that you love me, otherwise you wouldn't take care of me or try to help me get away from my father."

Sam nodded and then said, "I just want you to be okay. I don't like seeing you hurting like this. I just want to keep you here for the rest of your life, or at least until you turn eighteen so that Jonathan can't hurt you anymore."

Jamie nodded at his girlfriend's words and slipped his unhurt arm around Sam's waist. "I know, Sam, and I love how much you love and care about me, but it's only one more year. Next year I'm gonna graduate. It's a year earlier than originally planned, but I've gotten my grades up at school, so I'll only have to deal with my dad a little longer."

Sam wanted to say something else, anything else that would convince her boyfriend to report his father, but she knew it would never happen. Jamie knew what he wanted and he wouldn't let anyone else tell him what he should do, Sam included.

So Sam would do the only thing she could. She would be there for Jamie when he needed her. She would love him and continue to make him feel safe in her home until he could feel safe in his life. _One more year_, she thought. _One more year of dealing with Jonathan; just one more year that hadn't even begun but already felt like a lifetime._

The end.


	29. Come Undone

Fandoms: General Hospital/One Life to Live  
Title: Come Undone  
Characters: Sam McCall and Rex Balsom  
Pairing: Sam/Rex  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Deathfic, Het.  
Summary: Sam struggles to continue living when her husband dies.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta, Judy for betaing and thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, OLTL, Sam or Rex or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this.  
Words: 410 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 29: Come Undone

Sam had felt invisible most of the time when she was growing up. Her foster parents hadn't given a damn about her, none of the teachers or the principal's in at the schools she had attended had cared either.

The only person who had ever noticed Sam or cared about her was her older brother, Danny. At least until he had died in 2006. After that it had taken Sam years to finally let another person into her life.

When Rex had entered her life, he had made it clear from the beginning that the stakes were all or nothing. He had made it clear that if they were going to be in a relationship, then they had to put all of themselves into it, otherwise it was a waste of their time.

That had been five years ago, though, and now things were different. Now Sam was standing in front of her husband's grave, tears clouding her vision as she tried not to come completely undone.

Rex had been taken from her in a single moment, when he had been helping the PCPD as they tried to take down Anthony Zacchara. A single shot from Anthony's 9mm Glock was all it had taken to pull the rug out from under Sam's feet and for the world to tilt on its axis as she lost the man she loved.

Sam didn't know if she would ever be the same again. Losing her brother and husband were both things she would never get past and part of her wondered if her life was worth living since she was mostly alone.

The only thing that stopped her from putting a bullet in her own brain was the fact that the surrogate she and Rex had chosen a year ago was pregnant and Sam would be a mom in a few months' time.

The idea of having a family without Rex to share in it, was one that brought Sam to her knees time and time again. Though she sometimes wanted to change her mind, Sam knew that Rex wouldn't want her to give up just because he was no longer around.

So as she waited for her and Rex's daughter to be born, Sam held onto the love she felt for him and all the memories she had of him. Their daughter would want to know about her father and Sam would tell her everything. She would not let Rex be forgotten.

The end.


	30. By Your Side

Fandom: General Hospital/Glee  
Title: By Your Side  
Characters: Sam McCall and Cooper Anderson  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Cooper Anderson  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Death!Fic  
Summary: Sam helps her boyfriend cope with a loss.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, Glee or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 293 words without title and ending.

Drabble # 30: By Your Side

Sam can't help but admire Cooper for how strong he was for his parents while attending his little brother's funeral. She knew how it felt to lose a sibling. Her own brother had died years ago, and to this day she still missed him like crazy.

To see the man she loved, standing at his brother's grave, broke her heart when she saw just how upset Cooper was. She knew that he was trying to keep it together for everyone, but she also knew that her boyfriend would need someone to lean on soon, too.

Sam wrapped an arm around Cooper's waist, and kissed his cheek softly. "It's okay to be sad, Cooper, to let it all out. You don't have to hide your sadness, sweetie. You'll always have me by your side, no matter what. Let me love you and be strong for you."

Cooper looked up at his girlfriend and after a moment, pulled Sam close and hugged her. "He was just a kid, Sam. Just a freaking kid, who didn't deserve to die." He wiped at his eyes that had started to tear up, and tightened his hold on his girlfriend as they left the cemetery.

Sam kept an eye on her boyfriend as they left and vowed to Blaine and herself, that she would take care of Cooper and help him deal with his brother's death. Before long the two of them had reached their car and Sam got into the driver's seat, because her boyfriend was in no condition to drive. When they got home, the two of them crawled into bed and Sam let Cooper talk about his brother as she hugged and comforted him, letting him know that she loved him and was there for him.

The end.


End file.
